A Daughter's Rage
by FurysClaws
Summary: Faye Wilson or Scarlett starts having nightmares and decides to get something to remember her mother by.While trying to get her mother's sword she runs into Slade, her father, and at the time he had the Titans she sees this and knowing who her father is knows he is doing summaries suck, but I'm sure it would be a great fanfiction
1. Prolouge

**(A/N:I hope you enjoy my second story though I plan on actually doing this one.)**

**A Daughter's Rage Epilouge**

Laying in a queen-sized bed was Scarlett, even though her real name was Faye was sleeping, you could tell by the way her chest moved up and down in a black-haired blue-eyed beauty was sleeping peacefully until...

_10 Years Ago-Location Unknown_

_She was dead...her mother the one who raised her was saw it happen and that can scar any six year just watched and done nothing when she could still remembers her father stabbing her mother in the stomach, can see the blood running down the knife after he pulled it out of she heard a slight sound, she then remembered not one soul had left this room meaning... NO!_

She woke up in a panicked never screamed from nightmares... from remembering, but she had to regain a few deep breaths she realized she needed to go to the bathroom.

After doing her business she realized she had nothing of her mother's that was her mothers would probaly bring back memories, either the good ones or the bad, but she wanted something besides the nightmares to remember her by.

Soon it hit her._The_ sword!Her mother's sword that was suppose to be her's after her death, she would would see to it that she got that sword... even if she ran into her father on the way there, but she would get it, no matter the costs.

**(A/N:How do you think the epilouge is?Awesomely the next two weeks I have christmas break... so no school!Also do you guys like my OC?)**


	2. To Get What Belongs To You

**A Daughter's Rage**

**Chapter 1:To Get What Belongs To You**

* * *

Scarlett quickly got dressed in her uniform, it was a black sleeveless hooded zip-up jacket, black leather miniskirt, white tank top that didn't cover her stomach, black mid-calf zip-up combat boots, and a silver arm bangle on her upper right arm.

She then started towards her father's place he had told her where it was since she was his got there after walking five quickly typed in the security code and slipped wanted to be as quiet as she walked slowly down the hall then turned right and went to the door at the end of another hall.

Slowly turning the door knob, she opened the inside she saw no one, but she did see a nothing of it she shut the door and walked over to a locker, and started to put a combination into an electric suddenly stopped in the middle of opening it when she heard a voice."Didn't expect to see you here Faye."said the she turned around she saw Slade."Its Scarlett now, Slade."she replied.

Slade then said,"Well Scarlett,"pausing after trying out her new name," What are you doing here?Come to see your old man?"After several seconds Scarlett went back to what she was doing and replied,"Came to get something."Slade immeditately took a step foward."What are you getting?"Then his lone eye widened when he saw whose locker she had was pulling out a long silver tried a few experimental exclaimed,"What are you doing with your mother's sword?!"

"Already told you.I came to get something, and that something is her sword." Scarlett paused a second to look at him, "Want me to put it back?"Slade then said,"No you can keep it, anyway I have guests to attend to."Hearing the change in his voice she looked over at the curtain."You've gotta be kidding did you kidnap this time?"Slade nervously gulped knowing she'd do something about it, and he didn't want to hurt his voice he said, "Just a couple of old friends."

Scarlett of course didn't believe him."Riiighhhhtt."She said walked over to the curtains and threw them apart.

* * *

**(A/N:Did you like it?Sorry about any misspellings and left out words last chapter.I need to pay attention more, and something that could help is not writing it while half-asleep.)**


	3. Thanks For The Memories

**A Daughter's Rage**  
**Chapter 3:Thanks For The Memories**

* * *

After she had thrown apart the curtains her eyes widened at what she teens, all of them oddly were chained to a of them bloody and bruised.  
A boy about 16 like her who was dressed in a traffic light costume saw her."Who are you?!"he shouted." are you?"came her knew she shouldn't have told him, but maybe, just maybe he would tell her who he himself was.  
" of the Teen Titans."came his answer, voice filled with did he have a big ego or something?She thought to slightly turned around looking for Slade,"Who are-"freezing mid-sentence when all she was greeted with was air,"they?"

* * *

Robin's Point of View  
After the girl that calls herself Scarlett answered me I thought.I decided to answer her," of the Teen Titans."I watched as she slightly turned around saying,"Who are...they?"I was pondering about why she froze mid-sentence when I saw no one was their in Slade's whole mind screamed at me saying something was going to happen.  
Ohh, how right I about 5 seconds Slade leapt from the shadows, attacking her while saying,"Sorry Faye, but I know you might try to help them."I expected her to be tackeld to the ground, not to side-step the attack.

* * *

Scarlett's Point of View  
When I saw no one my whole mind screamed sneak attack.I was ready for whatever was going to ears open for any sounds, my eyes constantly searching my surrondings.I heard an unmistakable whoosh of air to my right.  
I turned towards the noise, and saw my dad leaping at me saying,"Sorry Faye, but I know you might try to help them."I side-stepped the attack then said,"Seriously Slade?You think you can surpise me like that?"  
He didn't look at all surpised."No I know I can't surpise you like that, ever since the accident you've been working on paying more attention."

He then decided to try and punch me.I just grabbed his hand and twisted exclaimed surpised,"How are you so strong?!"Did he seriously not keep up with the medical records?"Well looks like you didn't keep track of the medical you sold me to a illegally ran medical experimenting I'll go ahead and let you know since you didn't want to keep track of the records."  
Slade then said,"Let me go and I'll listen and not attack you."Hmm should I?"Fine, but no interrupting me."I said letting his hand go."Five years ago when I was eleven they injected me with a waiting five minutes I experienced sharp pains all over my ten the sharp pains how I had clamed down they undone the chains that was on started running tests to see what the serum done to five tests they had back then I was winded after running ten miles.I was able to run fifteen before I got they looked to see about my speed during running those fifteen those fifteen miles I took just two more minutes then when i would run ten they tested my strength.I could easily lift a that test they tested my my agility was already pretty good.I flipped around easier, done my actrobatics the last test was to see how fast I could they put a knife into my hand and pulled up ripping it threw my hand."Slade's lone eye widened when I said that."They what?!"Slade screamed."Shut up and let me hand was instantsly the tests they told what the serum was a artifical chromosome made to create a now instead of twenty-three chromosomes I have twenty-four."I finally finished saying.

I heard six gasps.I turned to find all of those teenagers looking at me, their eyes wide."What?" I asked Robin screamed,"Watch out!"I turned and was slapped in the face.I screamed,"Hey!"Then my dad threw me against the wall by tried to punch my stomach, but I jumped up and kicked him.I tried to punch flipped back to avoid the hit.I ended up flipping towards him to I was in mid-flip he grabbed my leg and pulled, knocking me then lifted me to my feet by my hair and punched me.I stomp ed on his foot screaming,"What the hell dad!"Five very surpised gasps were slammed me into a wall, but I was not going down without a fight.

When he tried to punch me I ducked.I grabbed his arm and swung him around, his head bouncing off the he hit his head hard enough to be knocked out I waited a dad was way to tough to go out turned and kicked me across the room.I faked being passed soon as he was about to touch my arm I rolled over and kicked him in the face.  
His mask fell off.I immediatelty got up and punched I punched him he grabbed me and kicked me.I slammed into a green teen."Oof." was heard from him.I turned my dad was nowhere in told me,"He left threw that you get these chains off me?"I looked at him like he was said,"How do you know you can trust me?"  
Robin answered saying,"I can't I'll just have to."I nodded and came over to a metal table looking for a key for their handcuffs and I found the key and freed them all.

* * *

**(A/N:Well my first fight it okay?I also made two references in here whoever finds them is awesome.)**


	4. I Hate Questions

**(A/N:Okay getting seriously getting tired of this I hope the same glitch that leaves out words doesn't enjoy thanks for the reviews and favs and just reading it.I need a name for the illegally ran medical experimenting your suggestions or message them to 'll be credited for the since I forgot to do a disclaimer I'll do one here.)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans just Faye Wilson, her mother, and the illegally ran medical goes for all the others chaps.**

**Chapter 3:I Hate Being Questioned**

**Scarlett's Point Of View**

* * *

After I freed them I turned around to get my mother's sword and someone had other plans for put his hand on my shoulder and said,"We have some questions."I turned and glared at him and told them,"Sorry but I gotta get something and leave."

"Which is what?"Robin questioned me._Ugh, why does he have to ask so many questions.(Even though he only asked me two so far.)_I then walked over to my mother's locker letting his hand drop off my shoulder and pulled out my mother's katana and its case.I put the katana back in its case so they wouldn't think I was threatening them."Only getting my mom's sword, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to my apartment."

"Wait, sorry but I still have some questions."Robin said in a rush."If you're wondering if I know where any other of Slade's places are.I don't he only let me know about this one."Which I shouldn't have said."Are you his accomplice or something?"Robin asked."No.I'm not I'm just his daughter."I replied."Did you know he was a psychotic criminal, wanted for many crimes?"I decided not to answer him, since knowing about it, but not telling is a crime itself.

After knowing I was ignoring him he had his answer."So you do know, but did nothing about do know that is a crime itself, right?"I decided to be snarky,"Oh really, I had no idea."_Hehe, I sounded dumb as hell when I said that._

"Now Ima !"I quickly ran and jumped up to a window unlocking it, then pushing it outward.I was about to jump out,but someone grabbed my arm._Why does he have to be persistent?!_

Imagine my surprise when the arm connected to it wasn't Robin, but threw me back yelled,"Star and I will catch Slade, the others see about Scarlett."_Oh look he remembered my name._

Robin and an orange girl I guessed was 'Star' went out the was she so orange?Did she over-do on the tanning or is that natural?

Eh whatever.I looked over at the half-human half-robot said,"Hi I'm girl in the cloak is Raven and the green bean is Beast Boy."He introduced everyone pointing to himself, then a girl in a cloak, then to the green guy I slammed into earlier.

I then said,"Can I leave or what?"Cyborg chuckled and said,"Sorry but I'm afraid Robin doesn't want you to."

"So I can't try to escape or anything?"I asked while discreetly reaching for some smoke pellets."Well you can, but we'll have to catch you."I grabbed the smoke pellets threw them down and shouted,"I guess you'll have to catch me!"

They all reacted quickly.I quickly escaped through the window, and ran a mile til' I stopped running and looked behind none of them had got out I felt relieved.I dusted off my hands, turned around and ran right into Robin.I quickly took a step back trying to put space between us, but he grabbed my arm.I looked up at him, he looked furious."Hi there don't know who you are, but excuse me!"I decided to play then said anger in his voice,"Don't play dumb with me.I still have questions for since you don't want to co-operate I guess I'll have to handcuff you."I gulped trying to appear intimidated, but on the inside I was calm.

He grabbed my other arm spun me around and took handcuffs out of his utility belt and put them on only one hand before I reacted.I turned and thanks to my strength he couldn't keep me still.I swept his legs from under him, pick-pocketed him for the key and turned to high-tail it out of here, unfortunately Star was their seething with rage.

Her eyes were green and still I was calm.I heard Robin get up behind me, he tried to tackle me, but I side-stepped his he ended up tackling Star instead of me.I then made a decision.I closed my eyes breathed and used my demonic powers I gained from my mom teleporting me to my apartment.

* * *

**(A/N:How'd you like it?Remember I need a name for the illegally ran medical experimenting post your suggestion or message will get credit for the for the delay on updating would have updated days ago, but I finally had some inspiration being a cup of decaf coffee which tasted until next time!)**


	5. Home Sweetly Burned

**(A/N:Internet loss equals more time to 4 is here kinda... not until I get my internet back, but you're not going to see this for a while so why am I writing useless stuff?)**

**(PS:That question will never be answered.)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything EXCEPT Faye Wilson she is completely mine... so HA!**

**A Daughter's Rage**

**Chapter 4:Home Sweetly Burned**

Faye's POV

When I teleported home I was sorta house was on fire!Who the hell did this?!Then Robin and the Titans decided to show just what I need right now.I quickly melted into the shadows hoping they wouldn't see nope!My apartment building had to be on a big fire to illuminating all the shadowy was the first one to spot yelled at me, so I took off told Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy to stay and help anyone in the apartment he and Star pursued some point Robin got in front of held his arm out while I running past a alley.I couldn't stop running in time so I ran right into his made me Star caught up and put an inhibitor collar on the hell did she get that from?!

Robin then said,"Don't move"Of course I didn't listen so they were forced to shock me using the , course I didn't learn my lesson so I started to struggle shocked me once more making me pass out.

Robin's POV

Damn would she ever stop running.I heard her coming so I hid in the shadows of an when she was about to pass by I stuck my arm of course couldn't stop in time so she ran right into my arm and fell back.

Starfire then caught up grabbed her and put an inhibitor collar on her.I then said,"Don't move."And of course she didn't listen.I gave Starfire the signal to use the collar against shocked her for two seconds before heasitated a second then started I again gave Star the signal to press the button time she stopped moving all was passed out.I then said,"That Starfire is why I like inhibitor collars."

15 minutes later:Titans Tower Medical Bay

3rd Person POV

Scarlett was laying in the medical cot restrained with still had an inhibitor collar on." am I?"She said sleepily.

Robin said,"You're at Titans we have some questions that need to be answered."Scarlett sighed and said,"Ask away... but take away the straps seriously I don't exactly like being restrained."

Robin stupidly said,"We're not taking away the straps you might try to escape."

"And you have an inhibitor collar on would I try to escape when you can shock me to death?"Scarlett tiredly huffed out," don't try anything stupid."

One minute later the straps were off and she was sitting criss-cross applesauce on the Robin was standing at the end of the bed with a notepad and other three Titans were in the common room doing the usual.

"What is your real name?"Robin asked."Faye Johanna Wilson."Robin quickly wrote it down then asked,"Your alias is Scarlett, correct?"Scarlett shifted a little and said,"It is."Robin then wrote that down to."How old are you?"Robin questioned."16."

Robin then moved to a chair that was placed by the cot while saying,"How long have you known Slade?"Scarlett looked up and said,"My entire life."

"What's your relation with Slade?"Robin asked while playing with a bird-a-rang."He's my dad."Scarlett said nervously playing with the laces of her a red light came on and sirens ran out of the room forgetting about Scarlett.

**(A/N:I was sorta dissapointed in this about the long wait guys it's just I've been having problems readjusting on returning to school which I totally until next time!)**


End file.
